This did not go as planned
by gracetheordinary
Summary: Raven and Robin have been dating, but big mistakes are made. Will RedX understand his new feelings? How is everyone going to handle the new situation.


**Disclaimer, I do not own the Titans. This story will probobly progressively get more sexual, just forewarning you. But let's have some fun here right? Now on with the story!**

 _I slowly raised myself off my bed. A large smile splitting my face. It's my birthday. It had been two years since I defeated Trigon, I now didn't have to worry about a huge inter-dimensional demon trying to kill me. Quickly slipping out of my bed, I pulled off my sweatpants and tank top. Eagerly looking through my closet I spot my favorite shirt and pants. As I pull on my clothes I examine myself in my mirror. I really have matured these past few years, I know have a thin, muscular hourglass shape as well as longer hair and slightly darker skin. I hear a rustle coming from the kitchen and pointedly choose to ignore it. I might as well enjoy my birthday with little stress. Once again my eyes are drawn to my reflection, the light blue shirt and black pants beautifully bring out my purple/blue eyes and angular face. Once I am content with my outfit I begin to walk towards my door._

 _"Raven! Come on sleepy head we have a surprise for you!" I hear Beastboy scream from outside my bedroom. Beastboys feet loudly recede into the kitchen as I begin to open my door. The second it is open my boyfriend gives me a small oddly forced smile. I take no notice._

 _"Happy birthday Raven!" The others yell enthusiastically, my smile grows wider as Cyborg presents a large white and grey cake. He sets it down at the table and ushers for me to sit down. As I begin to walk towards the seat he pulls it out for me, I thank him as he pushes it back towards the table once I am seated. The group begins singing happily._

 _"Happy birthday to you,_

 _happy birthday to you,_

 _happy birthday dear Raven,_

 _happy birthday to you!"_

 _They sing the childish song and motion for me to blow out your candles. I laugh at their happy cheers once the small flames are out._

 _We celebrate long into the day with many presents, sweets, and jokes. As the day nears its end we happily say goodnight and head for our respective bed rooms. I did not immediately notice that I heard a thud from my boyfriends door. Must be robin, is he that tired? 'It's my birthday' I thought, I might as well get a birthday kiss. As I walk to his room I remember that robin's kisses have become less regular, even the hugs became more scarce. I pointedly chose to ignore that as I walk to his room. Once there I hear a odd sound. A rhythmic thudding, a heavy object shifting. I quickly open the door._

 _"ROBIN!" The sight of Starfire grabbing Robin's bicep as he pounds into her hits a deep cord. The naked couple pay me no mind and I shut the door the escape the badly stifled moans._

 _'This isn't like the movies' I think. 'In the movies this kind of thing doesn't happen'. The tears don't start running down my face until I reach my bedroom. Once they do they don't stop. They stream down my face. Suddenly, I was tired. Really tired. I fell onto my bed into a disgustingly empty dream. One with no love, happiness, or joy. One of pure numbness._

As I wake from my sleep last nights events flood into my head. I wished I could convince myself that they were just nightmares, but deep down I knew the damage had been done. Silently I changed into my civilian clothes, convincing myself that a walk would help. Once dressed in a blue in a blue tshirt and skinny jeans I made my way down to the garage. I quietly grabbed my bike and made my way out to the Jump City Park.

The ride was quiet as it was early in the morning. My bike wheels one of the few sounds aside from birds and the wind. I realized I would eventually have to confront the issue. Robin and Starfire. While it was a shock, at the same time it wasn't. They were always thought to be a couple before Robin asked me. I guess that would explain why Starfire didn't seem upset, they were still fuckbuddies.

I pulled my bike over at the last bench in the row. As I sat down I realized I didn't feel how most people described being cheated on. I didn't feel immense sorrow or rage. Not jealousy or disgust. Just utter emptiness, like someone had temporarily removed all of my emotions from me. My thoughts were interrupted as a voice broke in.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see a young man, slightly older than me standing next to my bike. He was tall with tan skin black hair and green eyes. I must have looked confused because he spoke again.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just noticed you were crying." He said worriedly. His dark eyebrows knitted together. I touched my face. I hadn't realized I had been crying.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." I say as politely as I could. I noticed he looked weirdly on edge. He kept pulling at his high collar. I saw a slight glimpse of black fabric in his pocket but chose to ignore it.

"Well if everything's alright I'll be on my way." He said with a slight wave. I watched as he jogged off towards the other end of the park. Once he was out of sight I sighed. Things were far from fine. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I was interrupted by my communicator.

"Titans, robbery on 4th street diamond exchange. Meet there immediately." Robin stated in a stern voice. I immediately teleported myself to the building. I knew full well that I would be there first. As soon as I landed I heard a alltered voice.

"What's up Sunshine?"

 **Please comment if you have any input!**


End file.
